1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to poles, and particularly, to a pole assembly for supporting photovoltaic modules.
2. Description of Related Art
A pole assembly for photovoltaic modules may be made by welding a plurality of metal poles together with a non-flexible structure, which results in inconvenience in transportation of the pole assembly.